Sand and Shadows
by Harpygirl91
Summary: Hotaru and Gaara meet at a young age. They've been seperated for ten years and suddenly he appears again with two people in tow. Will friendship grow to more?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Hotaru never had a friend before Chibi-Usa, right? Wrong! When she was 6 she meet a boy named Gaara from another dimension. But what happens when he suddenly shows back up but there are two more people with him and it doesn't help that they're all grown up and feeling bloom between the old friends. Hotaru/Gaara, Makoto/Naruto, and Sasuke/Minako.

Six main characters -17

Chapter 1: Memories and Transportation:

It was midnight in Sunagakure as Gaara reached under his bed to pull out a picture that he had kept hidden from everyone else he'd known. He smiled as he studied the picture of two children who were seven years old and were standing side by side in front of a house that looked would look like a comfy cabin if it wasn't so huge. One of the children was Gaara and the other was a girl named Hotaru. Hotaru had short black-purple hair, sparkling purple eyes, snow white skin from being sick, and she was the first person who ever accepted Gaara.

"Hotaru," Gaara said letting her name flow over his tongue," I wish there was some way to see you again." Gaara let his mind wander to when he met her.

enter flashback

Gaara hid behind a tree as he stared around the unfamiliar world. The last thing he remembered was falling and darkness then he woke up here. He watched as a group of kids who looked like they had just gotten out of school played a game with a ball and saw a girl was watching them like she wanted to join them. Out of all the kids she was the only one to be wearing a school uniform. The kids stopped their playing when they saw her and one of the boys ran over to her and shouted," Go away you freak!"

"Yeah we don't want to play with witches." Drawled another girl.

"Who would?" Asked another boy.

The girl got up to walk away then one of the girls tripped her. "And look she's a little goody two shoes. Wearing a uniform when we don't have too, teachers pet!"

Gaara watched at the other children teased and taunted the girl as she just sat there looking at the ground. Finally he had enough of it and walked over to them and said to the girl who was about to cry," I'll play with you."

The girl looked up at him and nodded," Ok." The two walked off to the swings and sat down. The other children watched curiously for a few minutes then went back to their game.

"Why do they pick on you?" Gaara asked while slowly swinging back and forth.

"If I tell you, you won't want to play with me anymore." The girl said.

"I promise I'll still play with you." Gaara said smiling at her.

He blinked as he saw a small blush cover her face and she walked over to him to whisper in his ear," I can heal wounds."

"Really!" Gaara asked interested.

"Uh huh," she said smiling since he didn't run away from her," I've been able to do it forever!"

"The kids where I come from won't play with me either." Gaara said sadly," I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Gaara."

"I'm Hotaru." She said shyly," Why wouldn't they play with you?"

"My father is the leader where I came from and I can control sand."

"Can you show me?"

"Ok but you might get scared." Gaara said and a small amount of the sand underneath them lifted up and tickled Hotaru's feet. Gaara smiled as he heard Hotaru's laughter.

"Gaara-kun, where did you come from?" Asked Hotaru after the sand stopped tickling her.

"Sunagakure." Gaara said," Everyone in that village is a ninja. And my father's the most powerful one."

"Wow." Hotaru said," I've never heard of Sunagakure. Hey maybe my Papa knows where it is!"

Gaara stumbled as Hotaru pulled him along to where a couple was sitting under some sakura trees. The man had white hair and blue eyes and the woman looked like and older version of Hotaru with longer hair.

"Mama, papa!" Hotaru shouted and hugged her parents." Guess what?"

"What, hime?" Shuichi asked.

"I made a friend. He doesn't know how to get back home so can he stay with us pweeze." Hotaru asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well we'll have to meet him first." Keiko said smiling. (That's the name of Hotaru's mother in the manga)

"H-hi…" Gaara said peeking out from behind Hotaru.

"Hello there." Keiko said smiling at him causing the young boy to blush," What's your name I'm Hotaru's mother Keiko."

"I'm Gaara, now I know why Hotaru is so pretty." Gaara said causing Hotaru to blush and giggle. Shuichi smiled at the boy and offered him his hand.

"I'm Shuichi as you can probably guess I'm Hotaru's father." Shuichi said," If it's ok with you would you like to stay at our house while we look for your parents?"

"Will I get to play with Hotaru?" Gaara asked causing the grown man to laugh.

"Yes you'll get to play with her as much as you want." He said smiling at the young boy.

"Ok." Gaara said and went with them to their home. And for one week he was actually happy then he had to go back home. But going from a loving place full of love and devotion to a place where everyone hates you can be the worst thing to happen to a child. So when his uncle attacked him it hit him even deeper than it would have if that switch had never been made. (So to make it sound simpler. The surroundings changed so much when he returned to his dimension it added to his insanity)

end flashback

Gaara froze as a chill surrounded the air in his room. He stood up and closed his eyes to better sense if there was a presence in the room then he felt himself falling.

Sailor Moon Dimension; Outers Mansion; 11:00 PM

Hotaru, Makoto, and Minako were sitting calmly watching a movie then a bright light filled the room and all the electricity went off leaving the house in complete darkness. And then the lights came back on to revile three boys their age. One with brownish-red hair, one with blonde hair, and lastly one with black hair.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hotaru asked the one with red hair.

The one with red hair's eyes widened and he stared at her in shock," Hotaru-chan?" Hotaru gave a small cry of happiness before she practically tackled Gaara.

"Panda-man has a girlfriend?" The blonde asked out loud.

"Panda-man?" Makoto asked," Is that his name?"

"Nope his name's Gaara." The blonde said," I'm Naruto!"

"Nice to meet you." Makoto said holding out a hand for Naruto," I'm Makoto do you know how Gaara knows Hotaru 'cause I'm totally in the blank."

"We meet when we were seven." Hotaru said smiling as she let Gaara go.

"Hey nice tattoo!" Minako said pointing to Gaara's tattoo. Hotaru reached up and touched the tattoo gently.

"Where are we?" the raven head asked coldly. (one guess of who the a-hole is. I give you a clue. Selfish, obsessed with killing his older brother, and Ino and Sakura broke their friendship up over him. Which I thought was totally stupid!)

"Well you could ask nicely!" Minako snapped placing her hands on her hips and pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"Where are you parents, Hotaru-chan?" Gaara asked looking around.

"They're…" Hotaru said looking down. And Gaara knew exactly what that look meant and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Gaara said gently," I'm so sorry." Naruto and Sasuke stared in shock.

"Um did your friend bewitch him or something?" Naruto asked Makoto," Because I've never seen him act this way! EVER!"

"Really?" Makoto asked," Well they must be really good friends. Oh let's hope Minako doesn't want to play matchmaker." Makoto whispered the last part.

Naruto snickered and then whispered to Makoto," And Sasuke is a baka." Making Makoto laugh.

"Looks like everyone but Minako and that boy with raven hair are getting along." Hotaru said smiling," Why don't we introduce our selves. I'm Hotaru Tomoe."

"Makoto Kino"

"Minako Aino"

"Gaara"

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hmp. Sasuke Uchiha."

"What crawled up your but and died?" Makoto asked. Hotaru and Minako covered their mouths to suppress their laughter while Gaara smirked and Naruto burst out laughing.

"Man I've never meet a girl who didn't swoon over Sasuke-baka as soon as she first meet him!" Naruto laughed," Man Makoto, you rule!"

"Thanks." Makoto said smiling.

"Um would you all like to stay here?" Hotaru asked," Since you're probably far away from home you'll need a place to stay and there's plenty of room here. You can go pick out a room now. The only occupied rooms are the ones with the symbols on them."

"Ok." Naruto said and dashed up the stares followed closely by Sasuke and Gaara.

"Can't wait until they meet Haruka and Michiru." Minako said smiling evilly," Haruka will put that jerk in his place."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and sat back down on the couch.

end chapter 1

Harpygirl91- Oh great Minako and Sasuke seem to be getting along great. Oh and I thought I'd do bloopers for this story!

Next chapter- Meetings. Uh-oh boys beware of Haruka

Scene 3; take 1; 

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru!" Gaara exclaimed and picked her up off of the couch and kissed her passionately.

**Harpygirl91**- CUT! Gaara no kissing her until later chapters!

Scene 4; take 5

"Well you could ask nicely!" Minako snapped and started to ramble then Sasuke did the only thing to shut her up. He tied her up and locked her in a closet while she kept rambling.

**Harpygirl91**- CUT! Sasuke untie her right now or I'm gonna sic Delaney and Gareth on you again!

Scene 7; take 235

"You're the man!" Naruto shouted, " Wait I mean the girl. Or does the man apply to girls too?"

**Harpygirl91**- NARUTO! THAT'S IT! (Chunks script in his face) You better memorize that in two seconds or you're being attacked by cats!


	2. Meetings and Haruka

Harpygirl91- Hello! I'm happy I have Root beer and sunflower seeds and my birthday's today!. I'm now 14. My mom's feels old though. And on with the chapter before I start to ramble. OH and someone else from the Naruto world is going to show up and be paired with Setsuna!

Haruka & Michiru- 26

Setsuna- Does anybody have any idea? Well she looks 26

Chapter 2: Meetings... Run boys run from Haruka!

Gaara stood in front of the dresser mirror and stared at himself. His hand went up to his tattoo of the kanji 'love' then his thoughts traveled to Hotaru. She looked so different now. The pretty girl he had played with once now was a beautiful young woman and she now had friends and a foster family that from what he could tell by what Hotaru said about them they meant a lot to her. He turned as someone knocked the door to his room. "Come in." He shouted.

"Good morning Gaara-kun," Hotaru said as she entered she was wearing her favorite black dress and her feet were bare," Breakfast is ready so I thought to come get you so you can meet Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama."

"Are Naruto and Sasuke up?" Gaara asked.

"Naruto's barely awake and Sasuke woke up well before anybody else did." Hotaru smiled while leading him down the stairs to the kitchen where a woman with wavy teal blue hair was fixing breakfast.

"Hi you must be Gaara." She said turning and smiling at Gaara," It's nice to meet you. I'm Michiru. I'll be finished in a bit. I'm having to fix some more food because Naruto ate practically enough for an army and I though Usagi-hime ate a lot."

"Hey Hime-chan," Said a tall blonde 'man' from the doorway the man frowned as he saw Gaara," so you're Gaara?"

"Yes." Gaara said glaring back.

"So you're Hime-chan's very first friend." Haruka said walking around him in a circle," If you do anything that hurts Hotaru. I won't hesitate to kill you it doesn't matter to me if you're her friend. You hurt her you die."

"I wouldn't hurt her for anything." Gaara said glaring even more. He nearly fell over when Haruka grinned at him.

"Ruka-chan, why did you have to put him through one of your tests?" Michiru said shaking her head.

Gaara looked at the two people curiously. "Your adoptive father is protective of you isn't he?" Gaara asked staring at Hotaru. Who burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry but Haruka-papa's a she not a 'he'." Hotaru said giggling like a little girl.

"Does Naruto know that?" Gaara asked. Hotaru shook her head.

"You think I could have some help?" Michiru asked motioning to the plates of food. Gaara picked up all ten of the plates. He balanced five plates on each arm and used his chakra to hold them in place.

"Gaara-kun, I can carry some." Hotaru said frowning.

"I've got them." Gaara said and walked through the kitchen door and followed the sound of food being consumed.

"Moft fot." Naruto shouted with his mouth full of food. (Translation More food)

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Makoto scolded and chunked a spoon at him.

"Hey!" Naruto said swallowing and dodging the spoon. (flying spoon!)

Minako started to laugh and shoved her plate towards Naruto," Help yourself to my leftovers."

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted and attacked the leftovers on what had been Minako's plate.

"How do people like him and Usagi-chan eat so much but stay so skinny?" Makoto asked.

"They probably have a high metabolism." Hotaru said and helped Gaara place the plates on the table. Once all of the plates were set up Michiru, Haruka, and a woman with dark green hair and red eyes walked in and sat down. Hotaru sat down beside the woman with green hair and motioned for Gaara to sit by her. Minako and Makoto giggled at that and Hotaru raised an eyebrow at them.

"Will you stop that insane giggling?" Sasuke glared," It's very annoying."

"Why doesn't somebody take that stick out of your ass and beat you with it?" Haruka said glaring at Sasuke. (I read that line in one of my mom's fantasy books)

Sasuke glared back but then turned away. After a while everyone had finished eating. "We should take them shopping for more clothes so they fit in." Setsuna said grinning.

Minako grinned evilly," Oh yeah that sounds excellent." (; me; MALLS ARE EVIL:My little sister: Nuh they're cool. ;Me; SHUT UP I thought I told you to turn the TV down too! )

Naruto grinned and stood up and shouted," LET'S Go!"

in the Naruto Dimension

"Tsunade-sama, where do you think Naruto and Sasuke-kun are?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I don't know." Tsunade said shrugging as she looked around Naruto's room.

"Well they aren't anywhere in the village or in the forest." Kakashi said popping in.

"Where could they be?" Tsunade wondered out loud.

Kakashi walked forward and picked up what seemed to be a long silver string. "Any idea what this is, Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked at it very carefully.

"It looks like some sort of strange string." Sakura said taking it in her hands," But they're some markings on it."

"It's a transportation string." Kakashi said," It takes people to a different place or even another dimension."

"Hmm." Tsunade said taking it from Sakura and studying it," The marking are a garnet red so it's probably for another dimension but what dimension?"

"Well someone with the right amount of chakra should be able to use it." Sakura said turning to Kakashi," But who?"

"I'll use it." Kakashi said taking it.

"But Kakashi-senshi!" Sakura said," What if you're drained of your chakra or you wind up someplace deadly?"

"She's right." Tsunade said.

"I'm their teacher and I'm going to find them." Kakashi said and concentrated his chakra on the string. The sting grew longer and longer but it almost seemed to disappear. A chill filled the air and then Kakashi disappeared. (remember the chill Gaara felt before he was teleported to the SM dimension?)

"will he be ok?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Tsunade said.

back to the SM dimension

They had been shopping for a few hours and were finally heading back to the outer's mansion. The boys had each chosen different outfits to where from another store. Gaara was wearing a pair of baggy black jeans, black sneakers, and a loose red shirt with a dragon on it. Naruto was wearing an outfit Makoto had picked out for him; a pair of blue jeans, chukkas, and an orange shirt. (Chukkas are short of like cowboy boots only they reach right above your ankle and are extremely comfortable) Sasuke was wearing and outfit similar to what he usually wore, navy blue shorts, navy blue shirt, and black sandals. (Wow his outfit choice is lame)

Hotaru and Gaara were talking to each other in the very back of the eight passenger van. "I can't believe I'm here again." Gaara said staring at Hotaru.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again." Hotaru said smiling. (here's the seating arrangement. Front; Haruka & Michiru; directly behind them Makoto, Minako, & Naruto; behind them Sasuke and Setsuna; very back Hotaru and Gaara.)

"You look so different with that tattoo." Hotaru said reaching up and gently touching Gaara's tattoo.

Gaara froze as she gently touched his tattoo. His hand reached up and covered hers. "You're different too." Gaara said then Hotaru pulled her hand away as if offended," I mean in a good way. You're not so sad anymore." He felt his heart melt as Hotaru gave him a smile.

with row two of the van (Makoto, Minako, & Naruto)

"Look at those two." Makoto giggled.

"We have got to find a way to make them more than friends." Minako said and turned to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" Minako asked.

"Not that I know of." Naruto said and caught on to their plan.

"Perfect." Makoto said smiling. Minako grinned evilly because she wasn't only planning of putting Hotaru and Gaara together, but also Makoto and Naruto.

After they pulled into the driveway the boys grabbed their bags and Sasuke and Naruto raced to see who could get to the open door first. (the girls already opened the door.) They reached the door at the exact same time and wound up stuck.

"Move it Sasuke-baka!" Naruto shouted at him.

"you first Dobe!" Sasuke snarled.

"Can we help you?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah!" Both Sasuke and Naruto said then they realized Setsuna wasn't talking to them but a familiar looking man dressed in traditional ninja garb, a black mask covering the bottom half of his face, a ninja head band covering his left eye, silver hair, and a familiar book in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The boys exclaimed!

"Hey you two still fighting in this dimension." Kakashi said mocking the two.

"You know Naruto-san?" Makoto asked Kakashi.

"I'm their teacher." Kakashi said grinning underneath his mask. 'Man they winded up in a good dimension. Hey is that Gaara? What's he doing here?' (For Sailor Ra. Kakashi is a very cool character but he's a pervert and he's always reading an adult book called Make-out Paradise)

"Well this is strange." Haruka said as Sasuke and Naruto finally got unstuck and Gaara entered after they got out of the way.

"What are you doing here, Gaara?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. Gaara glared at him.

"We don't know." Gaara said coldly.

"Gaara-kun, what's wrong?" Hotaru asked placing a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

Kakashi blinked as he saw Gaara's gaze soften as he looked at the pale girl. "Well maybe we should get everything sorted out." Said Setsuna.

'Hello gorgeous!' Kakashi mind said loudly. "I don't mind." He said out loud and stepped closer to Setsuna who smiled at him sweetly. Then Kakashi noticed a leg aimed at his thigh in an attempted kick and grabbed her ankle.

"Nice try." He said flirty. (Sorry I couldn't help but want to put them together. They'd make a funny couple!)

"Why don't you begin?" Haruka asked motioning to the ninjas.

End chapter 2

harpygirl91- Sorry I have to go. My little sister has been annoying me like crazy and I have to go and hurt her now.

Next chapter- Explanations and what's Orochimaru doing here?

BLOOPERS

Breakfast scene; take one.

".." Naruto tried to say his line but wound up spitting food everywhere.

Harpygirl91- CUT AND YUCK! Delaney get in here and clean this up!

Breakfast scene; take 400

Minako and Makoto were giggling and Sasuke opened his mouth to snap at them but someone belched very loudly. Everyone turned to look at Harpygirl91

Harpygirl91- Sorry I've had too many root beers.

"Nice though!" Naruto said.

Harpygirl91- Thanks! If you thought that was good listen to this. (Belches even louder.) Wait cut and take it from the top!

Car scene; take 567

Gaara covered Hotaru's hand with his own then lowered his face down to her's and gently kissed her lips.

"GET YOUR LIPS OFF OF HIME-CHAN!" Haruka shouted and turned to face Gaara and climbed out of the seat to attack him.

Harpygirl91- HARUKA GET BACK IN THE DRIVER"S SEAT! GAARA NO MORE KISSING HOTARU UNTIL THE SCRIPT SAYS TOO! AND WHO'S DRIVING!


	3. explanations and WTF is orochimaru

**Harpygirl91**- Hey did you know the chapters in this story are some of the longest chapters I've written in a fanfic. Oh and I have yet to have said this in this fic so: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT!

Hao- Do you have to yell idiot.

**Harpygirl91**- Yeah it's a moral obligation to annoy people as much as it is humanly possible. Now on with the story!

Chapter 3- explanations and WTF is Orochimaru doing here.

They had all sat down in the living room. (Ninjas on one couch, Haruka and Michiru on the loveseat, the four other senshi on the other couch.) "Well?" Haruka asked raising an eyebrow.

"Sasuke-baka, you start!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Sasuke.

"You start dobe!" Sasuke shouted.

"How about I tell everything?" Kakashi said," I don't know Gaara's story very well so he'll have to tell it himself." Kakashi explained everything about Naruto first then paused and looked at their reactions. Hotaru was blinking, Makoto was smiling at Naruto, Minako was asleep, Haruka's eyes had softened a bit, Michiru had just left to get them a drink, and Setsuna's face was unreadable. Then he went on to explain about Sasuke when Michiru got back. Naruto chugged his soda down in one drink and nearly gagged. Makoto was laughing at Naruto and helped him get cleaned back up. "Sorry for interrupting." Naruto said laughing.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye and started where he left off. (Can his other eye roll?) By the time he finished Minako was awake and was looking at the other two teenage senshi. "Can we?" They all asked Setsuna at the same time.

"I say you let them Sets, we've heard enough." Haruka said looking at Setsuna smiling," Except from Gaara but Hotaru seems to trust him a lot and if he doesn't want to tell us know he can always tell us later."

"Fine you may tell them. But do not hold me responsible for what will happen if they tell anybody." Setsuna said sighing.

"Tell us what?" Naruto asked.

"Umm well you see." Hotaru said suddenly finding something very interesting about the floor.

"Hime-chan, it's easier to show them than to tell them." Setsuna said smiling at the youngest outer scout. Hotaru looked up and nodded. Hotaru closed her eyes and the boys were shocked when all of the windows shut and the lights went out.

"What's going on?" Naruto shouted.

"Hotaru's showing the past." Makoto said just as a model of the solar system filled the room then the moon started to get bigger and bigger until they could see what was happening on the surface.

The boys were shocked when they saw what looked to be the remains of a bloody battle but there were five figures that they recognized. It looked like the girls but they were wearing weird looking fukus. Each person was holding a weapon but the one that looked the most dangerous was the one that the girl that looked similar to Hotaru was carrying. Each of the girls was fighting a monster then a monster struck the one that looked like Makoto through the stomach.

"Jupiter!" Shouted one who looked like Minako.

"Venus, look out!" Shouted one that looked like Michiru," Deep Submerge!" The attack destroyed the monster that was coming at Venus from behind but another monster attacked Venus and Neptune.

"Saturn, you must!" Shouted the woman who looked like Setsuna that was bleeding on the ground surrounded by the bodies of the other senshi.

"B-but what about everyone?" Saturn asked worriedly.

"Don't worry we'll all see each other again." Setsuna said staring at the young senshi," Now do it!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!" Shouted Saturn and millions of ribbons came out of nowhere and destroyed everything in their paths. When the ribbons disappeared Saturn collapsed on the ground near a body that the face was blurry. Then the scene changed to show the nine girls fighting monsters in modern day Tokyo, sitting on the floor in a temple, and many other scenes. Then suddenly they were back in the outers' living room.

"Hotaru!" Gaara shouted as he saw Hotaru unconscious on the floor. He bent down and picked her up bridal style. "What happened to her!" Gaara shouted at Haruka and Michiru.

"She spent a lot of energy doing that." Setsuna said," Take her up to her room. It's the one with the purple symbol on it."

Gaara nodded and carried her up the stairs and when he reached her room we gently opened the door and then laid her down on the bed. He froze as he saw her laying there and gently brushed a few loose strands out of her face. "Hotaru…" he said before he gently bent down and kissed her cheek. "What are you doing to me?" Gaara wondered out loud as he ran his fingers through her hair. Then a shout ran through the house.

(with the others)

"What the fuck are you doing here, snake?" Shouted Naruto shouted and moved to a fighting stance.

"Who's he?" Makoto asked as she pulled out her transformation wand.

"What does it matter to you little girl?" Orochimaru said. (You know if you've seen pics of Orochimaru when he was in his teens- early adulthood he's pretty dang cute? But now he's just an ugly old guy:)

"He's a crazy old guy who's after Sasuke." Naruto said," Well more specifically his body."

"Ok yeah that defiantly classifies him as crazy." Minako said," I don't like Sasuke very much but sorry I like this guy even less. So can we kick his ass now?"

Haruka and Naruto both laughed at what Minako said. "You wouldn't be able to defeat me, little girls." Orochimaru sneered at Makoto and Minako who nodded at each other.

"Little girls?" Makoto said," Why I oughta!" Naruto tried to hold Makoto back while laughing.

"Ok remind me not to get you mad." Naruto said laughing at Makoto and Makoto pulled her knees up to her chest to surrender her weight and was surprised when Naruto didn't fall from the weight.

"Ok we're having a match after this weirdo gets out of here." Makoto said turning her head to look at Naruto.

"So what are you doing here?" Minako asked.

"I'm after Sasuke or more specifically his body." Orochimaru said sneering at her. (I think Orochimaru's a homo. I'm not sure he's either a homo or bi. But most of the evidence points to him being a homo!)

"Ok defiantly a freak." Haruka said. (I thought we already established that point!)

"I suggest you get out of here, Orochimaru." Setsuna said glaring," You're not as immortal as you think."

"I control life and death!" Orochimaru shouted and glared at Setsuna.

"No you don't you only think you do." Michiru said shaking her head," So Sets what are you going to do about him?"

"She's going to do nothing." Said an oh so familiar voice of Kaolinite! Then she and Orochimaru disappeared into a black vortex. (sweatdrop ok lame I know but I don't want Mistress 9 in this story so I chose the cheap bitch Kaolinite. I had to pick one that didn't like Hotaru)

"What's he doing here?" Gaara asked from the doorway.

"You know him too?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah he killed my father and impersonated him and made the sand ninja attack Konoha." Gaara explained.

"So what's that bitch doing back?" Michiru said. (Michiru just cussed! I know OC)

"I don't know." Setsuna said.

"How do you know Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked.

"You know those people that looked like us in the parts of the past Hotaru showed?" Setsuna asked," That's when our pasts lives ended except for mine. I'm not allowed to die until I have an heir for Pluto."

"Wait that looked like that happened a long time ago. So how old are you?" Naruto asked with huge eyes.

"I'm over ten thousand years old." Setsuna said calmly. Everybody stared as Kakashi stared at her with his visible eye as wide as a saucer.

"You look no older than 26." Kakashi said shocked.

"I know." Setsuna said," All of us are immortal."

"Even Hotaru?" Gaara asked staring out the window.

"Yes but we can still die from sickness, injuries, etc." Setsuna said," We're just like normal humans except for out powers."

"What's Hotaru's power?" Gaara said closing his eyes.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to hate her." Setsuna said.

"We won't hate her!" Naruto said.

"Ok. Her powers come from death, destruction, healing, rebirth, silence, and darkness." Setsuna explained.

"No wonder." Gaara said under his breath and returned upstairs.

"What's up with him?" Minako asked," Oh shoot I have to go home! My folks are probably worried sick! Later everyone!" Minako waved to everyone as she ran to the door but accidently kissed Sasuke on the cheek.

"YUCK!" They both shouted at the same time then Minako ran out the door and spit on the grass.

"Aww." Makoto said giggling," Looks like we have a denial couple!"

with Gaara

Gaara watched Hotaru as she slept peacefully and wondered 'What is it like to sleep?' And before he could stop himself he had cupped her cheek in his hand and was rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

"Mmm." Hotaru said as she sat up as she woke up," Gaara-kun?"

Gaara pulled his arm away and turned so he wasn't facing her. "I don't deserve to be you're friend." He said looking down.

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"Hotaru-chan, I just don't!" Gaara snapped," I'm possessed, I've killed so many people, I just don't know where to begin!" Gaara turned to face Hotaru who was now standing up.

"Why don't you start by telling me about your past?" Hotaru said wrapping her arms around him.

"Hotaru…" Gaara said looking down at her and then wrapped his arms around her," Ok."

end chapter 3

Harpygirl91- Ok I know but I had to cut it off there! In the next chapter Hotaru learns about Gaara's past and two more ninjas show up! But that's were the reviewers come in!

**I need you to decide which two ninjas come to the SM dimension here are your choices and remember vote for who you want Rei and Ami to be with. Also this will help decide who Sakura and Hinata are with!**

**Neji**

**Lee**

**Kiba**

**Shikamaru**

**Kankuro**

**Haku (I know he's dead but I LOVE him! So if he's one of the top two I'm putting him in and he's alive!)**


	4. The past makes the present

Harpygirl91- Ok I'll tell who one of the guys is It's my Haku-Kun (Hugs Haku) you two are going to be SO CUTE! (referring to who Haku's going to be with) But after this story Haku is mine!

Haku- (blushing like crazy)

Harpygirl91- Oh and I forgot the bloopers for last chapter so they're in this one! Now let's get started!

Chapter 4: The past makes the present

Last time

_Gaara pulled his arm away and turned so he wasn't facing her. "I don't deserve to be your friend." He said looking down._

"_What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked. _

"_Hotaru-chan, I just don't!" Gaara snapped," I'm possessed, I've killed so many people, I just don't know where to begin!" Gaara turned to face Hotaru who was now standing up._

"_Why don't you start by telling me about your past?" Hotaru said wrapping her arms around him._

"_Hotaru…" Gaara said looking down at her and then wrapped his arms around her," Ok."_

This time

They sat down on the bed and Gaara placed his chin on the top of Hotaru's head as she leaned against him and told her everything. When he finished he expected Hotaru to push him away but he was shocked when he saw she was crying.

"G-Gaara-kun, I'm so sorry." Hotaru said as she buried her face against his chest," I wish there was someway to go into the past and make sure none of that happened to you."

"Hotaru…" Gaara whispered and hugged her tighter," Stop crying I'm not worth it."

"Yes you are!" Hotaru said looking up at him," You're a living being! You didn't deserve that life!"

Gaara looked at her blinking then she actually smiled at her. His first true smile since he had met her as a child. (Yes he really did just smile. I think I'm going to faint from just the image in my head the preppy voice in my head Meggie faints instead hmm guess she's good for one thing.)

"Nobody can decide their destiny. I have a feeling that if my life had never been like that I never would have met the greatest thing in my life." Gaara said staring out Hotaru's window.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked staring up at him.

"Hotaru, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Gaara said running his fingers through her hair. (awww)

"Gaara." Hotaru said then tears started to fall out of her eyes again.

"I didn't mean to make you sad Hotaru." Gaara said then he tilted her chin up with his hand and gently kissed away her tears. Hotaru blushed as she felt Gaara gently kissing her tears away.

"I'm not sad." Hotaru said laying her head on Gaara's shoulder," I'm crying tears of happiness."

Gaara smiled gently at her then he realized that some how she wound up getting in his lap. (Whistling what are you looking at me for!) But he soon dismissed it as he felt Hotaru's breath on his neck. "Hotaru, what are you doing to me?" Gaara wondered out loud.

"Huh?" Hotaru asked lifting her head up.

"You make me feel whole." Gaara said and buried his face against her neck," You make me feel so many emotions at the same time. You're my angel. I promise I'll protect you from any harm that threatens you." (AWW)

"Gaara, you don't" Hotaru started but Gaara placed a finger on her lips to stop her.

"And you can't stop me from trying." Gaara said gently but firmly. Then unconsciously he moved his finger and gently kissed Hotaru. Hotaru's eyes widened as Gaara kissed her but then her eyes slowly closed.

"Hey supper's ready you two!" Shouted Naruto from outside Hotaru's door. (Naruto! Damn it! At least it's not like the blooper)

"Remind me to hurt him later for that." Gaara growled pulling away from her. Hotaru giggled at him. "I'm sorry I stole a kiss." Gaara said.

"You didn't steal it. My first kiss was freely given." Hotaru said smiling at him," Come on let's go get something to eat!"

'First kiss!' Gaara's mind screamed 'That can't be true! The men here are fools for not looking past her ability! How dare they be such assholes to Hotaru!' (Gaara's mad! And that's right some guys can be jerks!) Hotaru and Gaara went downstairs to eat and Michiru told Hotaru Rei called and said that they needed to meet.

"Hey Makoto, why are you staying here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh I usually live in an apartment by myself but sometimes I stay here." Makoto explained then hit Naruto's hand that was trying to snatch a bite of the food before it was served," And keep your hands off of the food until its ready!"

"Oww." Naruto said rubbing his hand," That hurt."

"I hope it'll teach you not to do that!" Makoto said waving a wooden spoon in his face. Naruto pouted and then left the kitchen grumbling.

"Dobe." Sasuke said as he watched Bulletproof Monk. (I like that movie! So I don't want to hear comments about my movie choices!)

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted and they were about to start fighting if Hotaru and Gaara hadn't walked in at that moment.

"What's going on?" Hotaru asked.

"Hey Hotaru, man you missed it!" Naruto shouted.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked looking at the boys curiously.

"Well Minako had to go home and while she was leaving she kissed Sasuke on the cheek!" Naruto exclaimed. (And people call me loud)

"What?" Hotaru said laughing," She really did that?"

Gaara nodded and then went to sit down on the loveseat and then Hotaru sat down beside him. (Yeah my kitten Chibi Spot just caught her first mouse! And she's only 3 months old! Chibi starts walking away to hide with the dead mouse Ewww I think she's going to eat it! Good kitty! Umm I'm getting off track just ignore me!)

"So Setsuna and the others told us everything." Naruto said sitting on a giant Lazy boy chair.

"Oh." Hotaru said looking away.

"Hey it's ok!" Naruto said," Guess all of us outcasts got to stick together! We all know what it's like to be left out of life."

Hotaru smiled and she knew she had made automatic friends with Naruto but she didn't know about Sasuke. Sasuke seemed reluctant to make friends or let anybody earn his trust earlier but now he seemed worse. "Sasuke-san, are you alright?" Hotaru asked.

Sasuke just glared at her and left the room. "What's his problem?" Gaara snapped.

"He's been like that ever since Minako accidently kissed him." Makoto said from the doorway. She was wearing a light pink apron that had in dark green letters 'princess of storms'.

"Oh." Hotaru said," He's worried that his brother will hurt her. But how can he isn't Sasuke's brother in another dimension."

"I guess he just doesn't want anybody close to him." Naruto said shaking his head.

"Why don't we just eat?" Michiru said," He'll learn to let people close to him in time. Oh and Hotaru they will be going with us to the meeting tomorrow."

"Ok." Hotaru said smiling," Is Usagi-chan still in America?"

"Yes she'll be back in a few weeks." Haruka said with her arms crossed over her chest," come on let's get our minds off of this and eat."

Everybody nodded and went to eat.

the next day mid afternoon at Rei's temple

"Get back her ninja boy!" Shouted a familiar female voice.

"Ninja boy?" Naruto asked," So another person from our dimension here probably?"

"Maybe." Setsuna said looking away. (Of course Setsuna knows who it is! I just told who one of the guys was now to reveal the other!)

The girls were laughing as Rei came through the gates of the temple with a sweatdropping Ami and Minako behind her. "Have you seen him?" Rei shouted at the outers and Makoto.

"Who?" Makoto asked.

"That jerk Neji!" Rei snapped," He stole my sutras because he got tired of me throwing them at him when he would sneak up on me! I swear that boy has the creepiest aura I've ever sensed! He's defiantly weird and don't get me started on his eyes his eyes are the creepiest shade of lavender and he doesn't have pupils!"

"Yep that's Neji Hyuuga!" Naruto said," Come on, Sasuke let's go find him. Gaara you want to come?"

"No." Gaara said plainly and moved closer to Hotaru.

"Grrr." Haruka growled. She was obviously uncomfortable with Gaara and Hotaru's closeness. (Just think how angry she would be if she found out the had kissed!)

"Hello." Said a voice from behind Ami. It was a boy with long black hair pulled into a bun at the back of his head and waist length bangs that were moved to the side of his face, he was the same height as Naruto, he had dark brown hair, pale skin, and if you didn't look close you could've mistaken him for a girl. (HAKU-KUN!)

"Haku!" Naruto shouted," But you died!"

"I don't know how I'm here but I'm here." Haku said smiling. (Haku is so HOT! I don't care that he looks like a girl! He is still HOT!)

"Well that's a surprise." Naruto said smiling," Haku these are Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Gaara, and you remember Sasuke!"

"It's nice to meet you. Ami told me about all of you." Haku said bowing," I guess we can be friends now."

"Huh?" Makoto said confused.

"Well we had to fight each other but I didn't want to fight Haku." Naruto explained," He's really good at putting people at a near death state!"

"Wow." Hotaru said smiling," That must be pretty hard to do."

"It is." Haku said smiling," I've been teaching Ami-san how to do it."

"Really Ami-chan?" Minako asked," Come on senshi girl meeting boys can catch up with each other."

with the girls

"Now first let's find Rei and then we can start our talk." Minako said smirking.

They found Rei and a boy with long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail and freaky eyes that was holding Rei's sutras above her head. "Give them back, baka." Rei shouted and tried to hit him but Neji just moved out of the way and grabbed her hand.

"Too easy to read." Neji said smirking.

"GRR!" Rei said and grabbed his head band that, unlike Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara, he was still wearing," Give it back or I'm tearing this off and figuring out why you won't take it off!"

"um come on, Rei-chan." Minako and Makoto said and carried a Rei away while Rei screamed bloody murder at Neji.

"Minako-chan, called a girls meeting." Ami said.

"I'm going to kill him!" Rei shouted when the girls got to her room. (They're getting along better than Minako and Sasuke!)

"So why did you call this meeting?" Haruka asked.

"Well I just want to know what all Haku taught Ami other than how to put a person in a near death state." Minako said mischievously.

"That's all he taught me!" Ami shouted blushing.

"Ok." Minako said unconvinced.

"That's all!" Ami shouted again blushing even more making the others minus Hotaru burst out laughing. Hotaru only giggled slightly.

with the boys

"Why'd Haruka go with them if it's an all girls meeting?" Naruto asked.

"Haruka's a girl." Gaara said. Naruto's jaw dropped to ground.

"No way!" Naruto shouted.

"Them seem familiar don't they?" Haku asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"It's like we've meet them before but we haven't." Haku said.

"Yeah that's how I felt when I saw Makoto." Naruto said. (Ohh he already likes her)

"Baka onna." Grumbled an angry Neji as he walked over to the guys.

"Who's the baka onna?" Kakashi asked.

"…" Neji just glared at him.

"Rei?" Haku asked receiving a glare from Neji.

"Ok you were saying Haku?" Kakashi said turning to the boy he had accidently killed. (Haku died protecting the man who took him in. I cried when he died he's such a wonderful character and so caring! Starry eyes)

"Maybe we've meet them in a past life." Haku suggested.

"I've meet Hotaru here." Gaara said," I meet her when I was younger."

"You're not Gaara of the Sand." Neji said glaring at him.

"He is it's just that ever since we've been here he's acted different." Naruto said," I wonder what the girls are talking about?"

back with the girls

"What was your vision about?" Setsuna asked Rei.

"There were five different parts first was a scene with Hotaru and a guy in a desert, then one of Makoto and a guy in a kitchen, one of Minako and a guy sitting in a tree, one of Ami and a guy in library reading a book together, one of Setsuna and a guy at the time gates, and one of me and a guy working here at the temple." Rei said. (I bet you know who the guys are.) "Then the scenes change to us and the guys fighting an enemy but I can't tell who the villains are."

"So we have to find these guys and find out who the enemies are?" Minako said. (Hmm let's see DUH)

"yes but for some reason I have a feeling we have about a month before the enemy strikes." Hotaru and Rei said.

"So what are we going to do about the guys?" Makoto asked thinking about their ninjas.

"We can enroll them in your school and have them blend in until the enemy strikes." Setsuna said.

"Ok." The senshi said agreeing and went outside to tell the guys their plan.

end chapter four

Harpygirl91- Ok next chapter. Ninjas and School don't mix. Now here are my bloopers.

Chapter 3; scene one; take one

Just Makoto and Naruto were sitting in the living room. "Hey Makoto?" Naruto asked.

"Uh-huh?" Makoto asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Naruto asked.

Harpygirl91- CUT! Where's everybody else at!

"You mean we're filming!" Naruto shouted.

Harpygirl91- interesting.

Chapter 3; scene four; take five

Minako waved goodbye to everybody as she ran to the door but stopped in front of Sasuke and kissed him full on the mouth.

Harpygirl91- CUT! Minako on the cheek for Pete's sake!

"Sorry!" Minako said sweatdropping.

Chapter 3; scene 8; take 78

Gaara wrapped his arms around Hotaru and then they fell on the bed with Gaara on top of Hotaru.

Harpygirl91- interesting but it doesn't go with the script cut people and take five!

Chapter 4; scene 4; take 1

"Hey supper's ready you two!" Naruto shouted and knocked on the door accidently knocking it down. Naruto stood gaping at the kissing couple. "Umm I'm going now!"

Harpygirl91- Kyuubi! No giving Naruto extra powers until later you fox!

Chapter 4; scene 9; take 500

"Give them back!" Rei shouted at Neji. Neji then grabbed her by her waist and kissed her neck.

Harpygirl91- CUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING NEJI!

"We're rolling!" Rei and Neji shouted at the same time

Harpygirl91- This is getting more interesting by the second.

Chapter 4; Scene 7; take four

Gaara sat down on the loveseat and then Hotaru sat down beside him. Naruto was about to say his line then… A small black kitten by the name of Chibi Spot ran through the living room set up to Harpygirl91.

Harpygirl91- Umm good job Chibi please just go eat that somewhere else! Kitten runs off.

"What did you tell it to go eat?" Naruto asked.

Harpygirl91- Chibi caught her first mouse. (Sweatdrop)


	5. SCHOOL!

Harpygirl91- In this chapter I introduce our fave ninjas to the most evil place on the face of the planet… School!

Kyuubi- (laughing maliciously) I thought I was evil!

Harpygirl91- (glares at Kyuubi) shut up fox you have to help Naruto. Now on with the chapter! Oh and I'm having trouble deciding which villains from Naruto and Sailor Moon or you can make one up because I need three more villains. The three that are already decided are Kaolinite, Orochimaru, and Itachi!

Chapter 5: Ninjas and Schools don't mix (WAHAHAHA)

"This is idiotic." Sasuke said glaring at the three story prison known as school.

"Well it's too bad for you." Minako said," Come on let's get these guys to the principal's office and then we can force them to class."

"I had to tie Naruto up." Makoto pointed to a tied up and gagged Naruto who was being dragged by Makoto. (All's fair in revenge Naruto.)

"Hn." Gaara said as he stared back at the others. He, Haku, and Neji knew to shut up but those two didn't. Gaara glared at anybody who came to close to him or threw ugly looks at Hotaru then we walked forward and took Hotaru's hand in his.

"Gaara-kun, what are you doing?" Hotaru asked as she whispered in Gaara's ear.

"Making sure everybody knows you're my friend." Gaara said and tried to ignore the blush on Hotaru's cheeks.

"He's acting strange." Neji said frowning at Hotaru and Gaara.

"He doesn't usually act like this?" Haku asked blinking.

Neji glared at Haku," He would kill anybody if they got in his way."

"Well he hasn't killed Hotaru. So you're probably wrong about him." Rei said.

Neji glared at Rei while Haku and Ami sweatdropped. "They probably need to be separated." Haku said to Ami.

"Probably we don't want them to get in trouble." Ami said and the two put some distance between the two until they got them registered and they all headed to class. They had rigged the schedules so each ninja had the same classes with at least one of the senshi.

"Ok class we have five new students. Boys, why don't you tell everybody a little bit about yourselves?" the teacher asked as the Nins walked in.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto; umm well I like ramen and pulling pranks!" Naruto said smiling.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke said glaring at the girls who had hearts in their eyes.

"Shukaku Gaara." Gaara said glaring at everybody except for the five senshi.

"Tomoe Haku. It's nice to meet you." Haku said bowing. (Setsuna and the others decided to pretend Haku was Hotaru's cousin. I don't know Haku's last name!)

"Hyuuga Neji." Neji said. Also many girls swooned at him.

"You may pick where ever you want to sit but chose carefully because that's where you'll be sitting for the rest of the year." Sensei warned.

Gaara went to the corner where Hotaru was sitting and sat by her, Haku sat by Ami, Naruto sat by Makoto, so Neji and Sasuke were stuck between choosing fangirls or girls that hated them. They decided to go with the hate than the annoying fangirls. (Man that really was a no win situation!)

Sensei started the lesson and so the longest day of the ninjas' lives began.

--------------------------------in the Naruto dimension-------------------------------------

"Tsunade-Sama, it's been a week and a half and we still haven't figured out who put those transportation spells in the homes of Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke." Sakura said as she and Tsunade were eating lunch.

"I'm sure they're ok." Tsunade then two certain ninja from the sand popped up.

"Where's Gaara!" Temari shouted at them," We know you had something to do with this!"

"We didn't do anything to Gaara!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah like I'm going to believe a weakling like you!" Temari shouted and rolled her eyes at Sakura which started off a fight between the two girls. Nobody noticed or sensed it when a woman with long green hair and red eyes popped into the room.

"Excuse me, excuse me," Setsuna said trying to get their attention," SHUT UP!"

"Who are you?" Tsunade asked.

Setsuna sighed then sat down on a pillow," I'm Setsuna Meioh. I know where Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Haku are."

"Where are they!" Sakura and Temari shouted.

"They're all staying with my friends, our adoptive daughter, and me." Setsuna said," I've tried sending them back here but to some reason they won't go through the portals."

"Are you keeping an eye on Gaara to make sure he doesn't kill anybody?" Kankuro asked.

"I'm not but my adoptive daughter Hotaru is." Setsuna said.

"Oh that's stupid. Gaara could decide to just turn around and kill her any second!" Temari snapped at Setsuna.

"Do you remember a time when Gaara disappeared for about a week when he was younger?" Setsuna asked.

"Yeah. He seemed really determined to make friends when he showed back up." Kankuro said just remembering that.

Setsuna nodded, "He meet Hotaru then and they became quick friends."

"What?" Temari and Kankuro said shocked," Doesn't she know about Shukaku?"

"I believe Gaara just told her a few days ago." Setsuna said," The best thing you can do while their in the other dimension is hope that they'll be ok and that I find some way to send Orochimaru somewhere were he won't cause any harm. Now if you excuse me I have time gates to watch."

With that Setsuna disappeared leaving four very confused ninja behind. "Do you think she was telling the truth?" Sakura asked. (Doesn't Setsuna confuse everybody?)

"I don't know." Tsunade said then she turned to the sand nin," You're welcome to stay in our village as long as you don't cause any trouble."

"Tsunade-sama, I'm going to go see Hinata and Ino." Sakura said and ran out the door. She found Ino teasing Hinata about something.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she walked up to the other two girls.

"Kiba finally asked Hinata out!" Ino shouted as she grinned," So what are going to do now that Sasuke-kun's not here?"

"Actually I've been over him for a few months." Sakura said," Lee and I have been dating in secret." Then Sakura paled," I just revealed that didn't I!"

"YES! Why didn't you tell us!" Ino shouted at her," I trusted you two when me and Shika-chan were dating in secret!"

"I was kinda embarrassed. So who's Tenten going out with?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not going out with anybody right now." Tenten said popping up behind them," But there is an Anbu who's only a couple years older than me that's pretty cute."

The girls started to laugh and they all went to practice some more to get their minds off of the missing boys.

Back in the Sailor Moon dimension

"THAT WAS TORTURE!" Naruto cried as he tried to make sense of his homework.

"It wasn't that bad, dobe." Sasuke sneered.

"Yeah I bet you just loved the floods of love letters from fangirls and gay guys." Minako said laughing at Sasuke as he turned and glared at her. (HAHAHA More revenge for me!)

"Please don't start fighting again." Hotaru said as she sweatdropped and stepped in between the two," There's no need to fight."

"Hotaru's right." Haku said as he and Ami stared at them," There's no need to fight over that."

Gaara just sighed then out of no where one of the most popular girls in school came over and attached herself to Gaara's arm. "HI Gaa-kun!" She said peppery. (7twitching eyebrow7 must not kill. Must not kill, must not kill annoying OC, must not rip into tiny shreds, must not kill, must not kill, must take anger out on nearby villain from an anime. 8unfortunaly it's Jakoutsu8 Umm this is a reason I hate women. 9Jakoutsu runs9)

"Who the hell are you?" Gaara asked and yanked his arm out of her grasp.

The girl gasped and looked like she was about to faint," You DON'T know who I am? Oh my gosh I have got to get you away from that freak Hotaru. I'm Hina. I'm the queen bee of this school."

"What did you call Hotaru?" Gaara asked in a low voice. (8stops hurting Jakoutsu8 Ohhh this is gonna be good. 4grabs popcorn4)

"I called her a freak. Why are you hanging out with her?" Hina asked," She's a freak!"

"Call her that again and I'll kill you." Gaara glared as he grasped Hina's neck with a hand and lifted her up," If you or any of your friends call Hotaru a freak or threaten her in any way I will kill you…." Then Gaara dropped Hina and Hina high tailed it out of there. (YEAH! 7punches up in the air and winds up hitting Jakoutsu7 Umm. Sorry Jakoutsu!)

"Gaara…" Hotaru said and looked at him in shock.

"Let's go." Gaara said and walked off.

"That's the Gaara who took the Chunnin exams." Neji said staring at Gaara. The girls, except for Hotaru, were slightly frightened.

Gaara then grabbed his head and burst into a run. "GAARA!" Hotaru shouted and took off after him.

"What's going on?" Ami asked.

"I don't know." Neji said.

---With Hotaru and Gaara—

"Gaara-kun, wait up!" Hotaru shouted as she started to catch up with Gaara in a park.

"Hotaru, I'm sorry. I would've killed that girl." Gaara said.

"Gaara I'm used to being called a freak." Hotaru said gently as she placed a hand on Gaara's arm. Gaara gently covered her hand in his and squeezed it.

"I don't want you to be alone." Gaara said.

"I'm not alone with you around!" Hotaru said smiling at him. The Gaara turned to face her and gently took her chin in his hand.

"Thank you." He said before kissing her lips gently.

End chapter 5

Harpygirl91- HAHA and the reason I haven't updated in about a month is that the internet's been down at my house! Well oh the next chapter is.

Chapter 6: More than friends.


	6. More than friends

Harpygirl91- HELLO! I'm having writer's block on Follow the Stars. So I'm working on this instead. Sailor Ra please prevent Vegeta from killing me because of this chapter! Oh and it's going to be short and sweet. ;)

Chapter 6: More than friends:

"_I don't want you to be alone." Gaara said._

"_I'm not alone with you around!" Hotaru said smiling at him. The Gaara turned to face her and gently took her chin in his hand. _

"_Thank you." He said before kissing her lips gently._

----Now-----

Hotaru's eyes widened in shock at Gaara's action but she felt her heart speeding up. 'This feels so right.' Hotaru thought and closed her eyes. Hotaru pulled away when she felt something wet fall on her face. She stared in shock as she saw Gaara crying. "Gaara-kun?" Hotaru asked in a concerned voice. Then Gaara hugged her tightly against him.

'Please don't let this be a dream.' Gaara silently prayed,' Please don't let Hotaru reject me. What is this feeling?' "Please don't hate me like everybody else." Gaara whispered in her ear," Please."

Gaara froze as he felt Hotaru bury her face against his neck and smile," I won't Gaara-kun. I promise."

Gaara wrapped his arms around her waist and spun around and around. "Eck!" Hotaru got out just before they fell down. (DON'T EVEN THINK IT!) Gaara gently reached up and brushed a few loose strands of her hair out of her face. "You're so beautiful." Gaara said smiling up at her. Hotaru blushed and let herself lay down beside Gaara on the grass. Gaara moved so he was lying on his side and continued smiling at her.

"…" Hotaru gently smiled and closed her eyes as she felt Gaara playing with her hair gently.

"Hotaru-chan…" Gaara said before placing an arm over her stomach," Are you still ticklish?"

"A little." Hotaru said opening her eyes.

"Good." Gaara said then started to tickle her sides. Hotaru laughed loudly and started to tickle Gaara as well. The two started to roll around until Gaara stopped tickling Hotaru and he smiled gently down at her before kissing her again. (AWW had to do that)

-----In the Naruto dimension----

"WTF?" Everyone shouted as they saw Gaara gently kissing the girl on a TV Sailor Pluto gave them so they could keep and eye on the guys.

"NO WAY!" The guys shouted.

"SHUT UP WE'RE WATCHING THIS!" The girls shouted as they grabbed popcorn and soda.

"This isn't a movie you know!" Kiba shouted then realized Lee was sitting with the girls.

"Shh. This is interesting!" Lee said.

"Yes perfect inspiration for one of my books!" Jiraiya said taking notes on a small notebook then he sensed four dangerous auras from behind him. He turned to see Sakura, Ino, Tsunade, and Temari glaring down at him. "Umm… Uhh…" He stuttered.

"Poor guy." The boys said shaking their heads as Jiraiya was being beat up by the girls, minus Hinata. (We girls are so dangerous when we're mad aren't we?)

----------Oh well back with our couple-----------

Hotaru pulled back gasping for air after Gaara had given her one of the most amazing kisses yet.

"We need to get to your house." Gaara said laughing," I don't Haruka to get angry at us."

"Ok." Hotaru said and started walking in the direction of the outer's mansion but Gaara picked her up bridal style and started running.

Hotaru wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder. Gaara sighed lightly as he held Hotaru in his arms. This felt so right. He felt like he could fly when she smiled at him. Was this what love felt like? Was he in love with his best and first friend? Could they now be more than friends?

--End chapter!---

harpygirl91- Told ya it was going to be short and sweet!

Haruka- Get your hands off of Hotaru, GAARA!

Harpygirl91- As you can see Haruka's mad!


	7. maybe more than friends

Harpygirl91- Wahoo chapter 7! I love this story! It was so much fun writing the last chapter! This chapter with have fluff with some of the other couples but nowhere near as much as the last one!

Sesshomaru- hmp. Disgusting human.

Harpgirl91- He didn't call me a mortal? I must be wearing off on him!

Sesshomaru- delusional human.

Harpgirl91- Yes next thing you know he'll actually be using my name! Yeah! Oh and the only people in love right now are Hotaru and Gaara.

Chapter 7: Maybe more than friends.

Gaara was staring up at the moon as he thought about what and how he was going to tell Hotaru. "h-Hotaru I- Umm I love you umm. And I don't mean like family. I- I don't know how to explain it but I know I love you." Unbeknownst to Gaara Hotaru was behind him the whole time.

'Gaara' Hotaru thought as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder," I love you too."

Gaara froze as he felt two arms wrap gently around him and a head lying gently on his shoulder. He knew it was Hotaru. He was shocked that she heard him. He turned around to face her," D-do you really?"

Hotaru looked up at him and nodded and laid her head on his chest," I do Gaara-kun. I do love you."

Gaara felt like he could fly at that moment and hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. He just wanted to stay like this for a while with the woman he loved. (Awwwwwwwwwwwww. Kawaii! Now to Naruto and Makoto!)

(At Makoto's apartment)

The girls had agreed to let one of the boys live with each of them while they waited for the enemy to show their face. They had two days until the first attack was supposed to hit. Makoto currently was making some ramen for her and Naruto. Naruto kept looking in the kitchen for some reason. Makoto thought it was to see if the food was ready but she was wrong.

'Man she's so pretty and tough. I just want to find the guy who broke her heart and tear him to thousands of microscopic pieces! He has no idea what a wonderful person she is. Beautiful, strong, and kind.' Naruto thought smiling as he leaned against the door frame.

"Naru-kun it's not gonna be ready for a while. So stop checking in on it!" Makoto snapped and tossed a wooden spoon at his head.

"ACK! I'm not looking at the food!" Naruto shouted as he dodged it.

"Then what are you looking at?" Makoto asked.

"Umm. Uh…" Naruto said nervously," Nothing."

"Don't you lie to me now what were you looking at!" Makoto said putting her face dangerously close to Naruto's.

"You." Naruto whispered loud enough that Makoto only barely heard him. Makoto blinked, smiled, and then gently kissed him on the lips.

"Wha…." Naruto said when she pulled away from his lips. Makoto only winked then went back to stirring the ramen.

"I like you more than a friend too." Makoto giggled.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Really so could I kiss you again?" Naruto asked.

"Umm… uhh… sure." Makoto said nervously. Naruto gently kissed her again when he sensed Kyuubi talking to him,'** so this vixen is the one you're attracted too. Nice choice kit.' ** Naruto felt his face warm up at Kyuubi's comment but he decided to deepen the kiss to ignore him and it worked.

(With Minako and Sasuke. Now this shall be interesting!)

Sasuke glared at Minako as she glared at him. They were fighting over a bowl of popcorn. (;;;;;;)

"you had twice as much as me!" Sasuke shouted.

"HEY! You're the guy you should be nice to a girl!" Minako shouted wondering why Setsuna had decided he would stay with her.

"I would be if you weren't such a pig!" Sasuke shouted. Uh-oh that's the one thing you never call a girl and Sasuke was about to find out why. Minako growled and jumped at him in an attempt to hit him.

"You JERK!" Minako shouted as they rolled around on the floor. Sasuke pinned her beneath him and slammed his lips on her's to shut her up.

Minako's eyes widened as the kiss suddenly got very gentle. She closed her eyes slowly as they kissed. Minako had secretly been trying to get underneath the boy's surface to know the real him and it seemed she had finally broke him.

(With Neji and Rei)

Neji was looking for Rei when he found her meditating in front of the fire again. He stared at her this was one of the few times the two weren't fighting. Then he realized silent tears were rolling down her face. Rei's grandfather had been taken to the hospital that day because of a heart attack and she had been silent all day.

Neji walked over and kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Rei turned and looked and him then suddenly wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

"It's going to be ok." Neji said.

"How do you know it's not like you can see the future or anything!" Rei shouted angrily at him.

"I know because I know if he's related to you he can pull through it." Neji said kissing her on her head gently.

Rei's eyes widened but let herself stay in his warm embrace.

(Wee next to last couple! Ami and Haku. This is gonna be short)

Ami and Haku were going over some possible battle schematics when they accidently knocked some of the papers down. They bent down to get them at the same time and wound up hitting heads.

"Are you ok?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yes. I'm fine." They both replied blushing. Haku unconsciously held Ami's hand in his and was leaning closer and closer to her. Then right as the moon reached it's peak their lips meet.

(Told ya it was gonna be short now for Kakashi and Setsuna!)

Kakashi and Setsuna were making sure nothing was wrong with the gates of time. Setsuna had sensed a disturbance earlier. "do you see anything different?" Kakashi asked.

"No." Setsuna said," But I'm sure I sensed a disturbance!"

"maybe you're just tired." Kakashi said.

"No! I know I sensed something!" Setsuna exclaimed and tried to look around but Kakashi picked her up bridal style and teleported them out of the gates and into the living room of the outers mansion. He tossed her onto the couch and sat down on the floor across from her.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on you because you haven't got a wink of sleep in the past week and I'm going to make sure you get all the sleep you need." Kakashi said.

Setsuna glared at him and after giving up on a glaring contest she finally fell asleep.

'Finally,' Kakashi thought,' She needs her sleep. Ya know she's really pretty when she's asleep. Yawn. I'm pretty sleepy too. Ahh well it couldn't hurt.' Kakashi climbed onto the couch and wrapped his arms around Setsuna's waist and dozed off to la-la land.

(end 7th chapter)

Sesshomaru- (on the ground twitching) too much lovey-dovey.

Harpygirl91- Wow never thought to get that reaction from him. Well next chapter: **The first strike! **


	8. New allies

Harpygirl91- I'M BACK! Finally after debating numerous plot lines for this chapter I have finally decided on one!

Chapter 8- The First Strike- New allies

"So this is where the senshi are?" Stated a girl with bright red waist length hair and bright green eyes," Looks like they're a little too comfy." She was wearing a neon green tube top a pair of blue jeans and black sandals with two inch heels that changed her height from 5' 6" to 5' 8". (Emily)

"Kuso they don't even know that the attack is really supposed to start at midnight." The next girl who had chin length jet black hair and midnight blue eyes who was wearing a midnight blue Chinese style dress with black knee high boots. (5' 3" and this is Destiny)

"Well looks like I get to have some fun and wake them up." The last one said with a slight southern drawl. This was the last female of the group. She had waist length brown hair with blood red highlights that was pulled into a tight braid and large brown-golden eyes. She was wearing black cargo pants and a tight blood red long-sleeved shirt with a simple pair of black tennis shoes. (5' 2" Meghan)

"Not too many explosions." The last one said as he wrapped his arms around Meghan. He had black eyes and jet black hair that was loose around his shoulders. He was wearing, like Meghan; black cargo pants a black shirt and black combat boots. (Mors 6')

"awww. You're no fun, Mors." Meghan said pouting.

"Be good." Mors said hitting her on her head.

"Jerk." Meghan growled and gathered energy in her hands and caused small explosions to explode in front of the door after she punched Mors on the chest.

(In the house)

"ACK!" Haruka shouted as she fell out of her and Michiru's bed onto the floor in shock from the explosions.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" Meghan shouted from outside rather loudly.

"Who the heck are you four?" The outer senshi asked as they ran outside to see the four figures.

"Messengers. You do know the attack is supposed to start in 3, 2, 1." Destiny said looking down at her watch. Just then a portal opened and about thirty youma dropped out of it," Well right on time. Who knew Youma were so accurate?"

"You do 'tiny." Meghan pointed out smiling as two swords appeared in her hands.

"Oh shut up." Destiny said summoning two uchiwa fans.

"Let's party!" Emily said happily as kunai appeared on all of her fingers. Mors just shook his head as a large scythe appeared in his hands and the senshi transformed.

The outer senshi and two ninja were slightly shocked to see the four strangers dash forward and attack the youma with amazing skill. The one who impressed them the most was Meghan. She was constantly switching between slicing the youma and causing them to explode into dust.

Gaara's sand went up to protect him from a wayward kunai. "SORRY!" Emily shouted as she waved apologetically.

"Silence Glaive Strike!" Hotaru shouted as two youma tried to attack Meghan from the back.

"Thanks!" Meghan said smiling and Hotaru noticed her eyes were no longer brown but a dark red.

"Your eyes!" Hotaru pointed out.

"Yeah they get like that sometimes." Meghan said laughing nervously.

"WILL YOU TWO PAY ATTENTION!" Mors snapped as he and Gaara killed about ten youma who were about to attack the two girls.

Meghan just stuck her tongue out at Mors while Gaara looked at them strangely. 'That girl is insane.'

After a long battle all the youma were destroyed and everyone collapsed to the ground in exhaustion. "Akashinju I thought you were told to stay out of this." Setsuna said scolding the teenage girl.

"ugh… not right now sets." Meghan said rolling over so her head was on Mors's lap," Sleep now lecture later."

Mors sighed and stood up as he picked Meghan up by her feet so her feet were by his head," Meghan, get up or I'm going to drop you."

"ACK! MORS! PUT ME DOWN!" Meghan yelled but Mors just flipped her so she was bent over his shoulder.

"Not unless you behave." Mors said calmly.

"Jerk." Meghan said sticking her tongue out at Mors then sighed," Fine."

"Good." Mors said then dropped Meghan on her but.

"Jerk." Meghan muttered as everyone else laughed, except for Mors.

"Are you two dating?" Haruka asked jokingly.

"OH HECK NO!" Meghan shouted," I WOULD NEVER BE THAT THING'S GIRLFRIEND."

"You'd have to be very insane to even think about dating her." Mors said as a light pink tinge appeared on both of their faces that didn't go unnoticed by the senshi and ninjas.

Kakashi said nothing as he pulled out Ecchi Ecchi Paradise but blinked as constant small explosions prevented him from reading it. "I don't like perverts so I suggest you don't read that in front of me or next time all that'll be left of it will be ash." Meghan said smirking," Pluto you are gonna call the rest of the senshi so we don't have to repeat ourselves are ya?"

"Yes I'll contact them right now." Setsuna said and opened her watch.

The same thing was on everybody's mind,' Who the heck are these people?'

End Chapter

Harpygirl91- Sorry for the short chapter! ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; I promise the next chapter will explain a lot more and will be longer! Oh and some bloopers to end the chapter!

Scene 1: Take 32:

Emily- So this is where the senshi live awesome! (Walks forward and get heel caught in crack) Umm. Help I'm stuck!

Harpygirl91- CUT! Take it from the top and somebody help her out! See this is why I don't wear heels!

Scene 4: Take 1:

Haruka- So are you two dating?

Meghan- WTFH! Are you crazy woman?

Haruka- (glares at Meghan who glares back)

Harpygirl91- Ok…. Let's take a break and put two miles between those two

Scene 2: Take 91:

Gaara- (dodges kunai only to get hit in head with the flat side of the Silence Glaive and knocked off his feet)

Hotaru- Gaara-kun are you ok?

Harpygirl91- This is going in the black mail folder but I don't want it in the story so from the top!

Kakashi- Can I see all your black mail?

Harpygirl91- Oh heck no! I've got stuff for you in there!


	9. New Allies Pt 2

Harpygirl91- The 9th chapter! Now we get to learn what and who exactly Meghan, Emily, Destiny, and Mors are! If you read Greek mythology you probably know where I got Mors' name from!

Chapter 9: The Moirae and a Judge of Death

"So these four people just showed up out of nowhere and helped you guys defeat an army of youma?" Makoto said in shock.

"Hey we're right here ya know!" Meghan snapped as a vein began to throb on her forehead.

"Yes I thought I had convinced these four not to get involved but it seems I was wrong." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, we're the Hoshi Tenshi no one can control us." Destiny said.

"What exactly are the Hoshi Tenshi?" Ami asked. All of senshi and ninja were sitting in the living room so it was pretty crowded.

"In Greek Mythology we're the Moirae." Emily explained," Well in a sense we are."

"The what?" Naruto said looking confused.

"The Moirae," Meghan said," were the controllers of all men's fates. Though we actually are in charge of watchin' over people's fates and destinies or decide their fates."

"Great…." Naruto said and everyone of the senshi and ninja gave Meghan a wary look.

"Don't worry!" Meghan said smiling," We also can change a person destiny and what happens to them in life but at a cost."

"What's the cost?" Neji asked.

"Our life." Meghan said.

"Wait if you know people's destiny's maybe you can tell me if I become Hokage!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Well it's not that simple." Destiny said," We also aren't allowed to tell anyone their ultimate destiny or fate."

"And what about him?" Haku asked pointing to Mors.

"Mors here is one of the judges of death along with being a grim reaper and once banished prince of the underworld." Meghan said dramatically," Don't expect him to say more than forty words in a day. He's just not much of a talker and when he does talk it's usually to contradict something I said."

"Is that true?" Minako asked and only got a nod in response," I'll take that as a yes."

"So what are you three's names?" Rei asked.

"Meghan Taiyo (sun) Saiken (the latest) Jocelyn is the name I'm called here in Japan." Meghan said," Don't even ask for my full real name it's really long because my grandmother was from a Mexican family."

"Saiken…" Michiru said," like Saiken industries?"

"Yeah I'm the only child of the ex-CEO's daughter." Meghan said nodding," so the company rightfully belongs to me but I left management to my uncles. I'm not big on running a company."

"Psst… What's Saiken industries?" Naruto asked.

"A major company here in Japan that has and invents some of the most technological advanced products in the world." Ami explained," Their last CEO was accused and locked in jail for the supposed murder of his daughter and her husband…"

"supposed?" Meghan snapped angrily," He openly hated my father and degraded my mother because of him!"

"…" Everyone stared at Meghan wide eyed except for the other Hoshi Tenshi and Mors, who grabbed Meghan and wrapped his arms tightly around her from her back.

_Calm down…There is no need to get angry. _Mors said gently in Meghan's mind

_Mors, get the heck out of my mind before I make you get out and you remember the last time that happened… _Meghan replied warningly.

(Flashback to four years ago)

A twelve year old Meghan sat silently in front of two stones,' hard to believe it's been one year' She turned around quickly as she heard some footsteps only to see a thirteen year old Mors stop in front of two gravestones.

"Your parents dead too?" Meghan asked him getting a look of surprise and a nod. "It's depressing for me. My parents' ashes aren't even here they're on the other side of the world." Meghan continued.

"Where are they?" Mors asked moving to stand by her.

"Have you heard of Texas, USA?" Meghan asked getting another nod," Well I spread their ashes there but their gravestones are here. I live at that Gon (origin) orphanage."

"I'm going to be moving there tomorrow." Mors said.

"Oh I'm Meghan you are?"

"Mors."

"Like one of the three judges of death in Greek Mythology."

_Yes exactly like that… _Mors said in her mind.

_I don't like people reading my mind _Meghan replied

_Why is that?_

_My grandfather was a telepath…SO GET OUT OF MY MIND NOW! _Meghan snapped causing a backlash of power that caused Mors to be blasted backwards and into the concrete sidewalk. "Oh no…" Meghan said and dashed over to his side," Please wake up please be ok."

(End Flashback)

Mors chuckled lightly before squeezing Meghan lightly and letting her go.

"Well let's move on." Destiny said," I'm Destiny Fatenia."

"I'm Emily Triantis" Emily said smiling.

"Mors Hecate." Mors said as Meghan sat down on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is just the calm before the storm." Meghan said not facing them," The Hoshi Tenshi getting' involved in this was inevitable Setsuna. The person behind this has brought back some old enemies and given them new powers. We had to warn ya'll."

"Meghan's growing weaker." Mors said picking her up," It may be a full moon but her powers are still draining by the second she needs rest."

"I'll show you a guest room where we can put her up." Setsuna said and lead Mors to a room and after a few minutes the two of them came back downstairs.

"What kind of relationship do you two have?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm her rock." Mors said," Meghan, doesn't trust very easily and she needs someone to lean on when she mentally collapses."

"Seemed like something more to me." Neji said," There's a strange look in your eyes when you look at her."

"I've accepted that I'm in love with Meghan, but have you accepted your feelings for the person you're in love with?" Mors asked coldly.

"Ok let's change the subject." Haku suggested as he stepped between the two glaring teens," You said Meghan-san's powers were growing weaker?"

"Yeah Meghan's powers are connected to the sun." Destiny said," As it gets closer to the moon's peak her powers actually grow weaker."

"so she's the most powerful when the sun is at its peak." Sasuke pointed out.

"Exactly." Emily said.

"So it's true then." Setsuna said.

"Huh what do you mean Setsuna?" Haruka asked.

"That means Meghan is not only the Akashinju but Meshiha, the Sailor Senshi and princess of the sun." Setsuna explained.

"So she's one of us!" Makoto asked.

"Yes but she doesn't like having to answer to the thing that caused her to weaken." Setsuna said," AKA the princess of the moon or Usagi. So she only uses the powers given to her by being a guardian of fates and destinies."

"Neko-chan doesn't like to listen to her because the symbol of the moon is a crescent moon. A time when Neko-chan is her weakest and she hates not being able to defend what she loves." Mors explained using his nickname for Meghan.

"You sure seem talkative when Meghan's not around don't you?" Gaara pointed out.

"I enjoy vexing her." Mors said," We all need our rest tomorrow the real fighting begins."

(End chapter)

Harpygirl91- So what do you think of Mors? Should I put him in 'Love Knows No Rivals' to add a little more drama?


	10. One crazy morning

Harpygirl91- Hey now for the tenth chapter!!! A little spoiler for it is that the senshi meet the other Konoha ninjas!!! Scary…

Chapter 10: We must go to Konoha!!!

(The morning after the last chapter)

(Dream sequence)

The four inner senshi along with Hotaru and Setsuna were standing out in the middle of a forest when Minako was surrounded by flames, a red blast hit Hotaru in the chest, Ami was hit with several sebon needles, Setsuna was swallowed by darkness, Rei was stabbed in the heart with a sword, and Makoto was swallowed by a giant snake. Soon two worlds were surrounded by darkness and swallowed in flames.

(end dream sequence)

Meghan sat up gasping for breath and her hand over her heart," So that's what's going to happen if the senshi fail… Both of the worlds will be destroyed."

"So we have to make sure that they succeed?" Mors said stepping out of the shadows.

"Yeah and I have a feeling that the actual beginning of this war isn't going to be here. It's going to be in the other dimension where those ninjas come from." Meghan said staring at him," don't tell me you were standing by this bed all night again…"

"…" Mors shrugged and picked Meghan up and began to carry her downstairs. Meghan's eyebrow began to twitch but she knew arguing was pointless. She had to rely a lot on her normal human abilities last night and she was a bit sore.

"Thanks." Meghan said as he sat her down on a chair in the living room," hey could you get the rest of the senshi and those ninjas in here so I can talk to them?" Mors only nodded, placed a hand on her head, and ruffled her hair a bit. Meghan glared at Mors' back as he walked into the dining room.

"…" A small smile graced Meghan's face as soon as Mors was out of sight then she frowned as she heard two voices come out of the kitchen.

Meghan walked over to the doorway of the kitchen then giggled as she saw it was Hotaru and Gaara sitting at the kitchen table chatting happily. She knocked on the frame for the door making Hotaru jump and Gaara to glare at her.

"Oh sorry." Meghan said blinking," Oh and I hope you two are ready."

"Ready for what?" Gaara asked.

"You see we're going to have to go to another dimension to fight this war." Meghan explained," I just hope nobody has a weak stomach."

"Why?" Hotaru asked.

"It's a rather bumpy ride." Meghan said," But it's over before you know it."

"Yeah right." Said a sleepy voice from the doorway. The girls and Gaara turned to see a half asleep Emily walking lazily towards them and as soon as she sat down in a chair her head fell down on the table and a light snore came from her.

"WAKE UP!!" Meghan said as she slammed her hands down on the table making Emily jump in shock.

"I'm awake!!!" Emily yelled as she looked around frantically.

"Good." Meghan said," I wonder what's taking everybody else so long?"

"You two are strange." Gaara said shaking his head while he finished a cup of coffee.

"Shush it insomniac." Meghan said as she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and chugged it down black.

"How can you drink that stuff black?" Destiny said shaking her head at Meghan from the door way.

"The caffeine in coffee gets in my system faster plain." Meghan said simply.

"Oh great." Destiny said sarcastically," Anybody have earplugs?"

"Shut it." Meghan said after downing another cup," I need this to wake up every morning."

"And to get on everybody's nerves I guess." Neji said glaring at her from the doorway.

"Well at least I look my gender instead of the opposite one." Meghan said coolly. (Neji looks like a girl to me!!!!!!)

"What?!?!" Neji snapped at her.

"You heard me girly-man." Meghan said smirking.

"I like this girl." Rei said laughing at Meghan's comment.

"Thank you. Oh and don't worry girly-man I'm just picking on you because you're acting like one of my cousin's back home who always acts like there's a stick up his but." Meghan said as she walked over to Neji and patted him on the shoulder.

Neji growled at her after she stopped patting on his shoulder," Ikeike."

"Teme!!" Meghan snapped back.

Emily and Destiny jumped up and grabbed Meghan's arms while Gaara and Rei grabbed Neji's.

"Okay let's put some distance between these two!!" Emily said as she and Destiny drug Meghan backwards.

"Meghan, this is no time to jump people we don't need to be fighting with them too!!" Destiny hissed.

"Sorry caffeine rush!!" Meghan said loudly as both an apology to Neji and her two friends.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he and everybody else finally came into the kitchen.

"Neji got called a girly-man by Meghan." Rei explained making Naruto and Haruka begin to roll on the floor in laughter while Sasuke just smirked. Kakashi chuckled and Haku hid his laugh behind his hand.

"Okay enough jokes!" Meghan said with clapping her hands together," Everybody get in here and get in circle! Where's Mors?!?!"

"Here." Mors said from behind Meghan making her jump about a foot in the air.

"Okay Destiny, Emily, you two get over here and bring out your henshin stars." Meghan instructed as she pulled out a gold chain from under her shirt. She opened a sun shaped locket on it and was surrounded in a cocoon made from gold chains. Destiny pulled a pink bracelet made of heart off of her wrist and was enclosed in what looked like a heart shaped box. Finally Emily took off a yellow bracelet that was made of stars and was surrounded in a large box as well except it was shaped like a star.

When the cocoon and boxes disappeared Meghan stood there dressed in a knee length white kimono with blood red and gold butterflies decorating it with a jet black obi, Destiny was wearing a dark pink Chinese style dress with multiple slits up to mid-thigh, and Emily was wearing a long-sleeved yellow dress that only reached mid-thigh and had two white angel wings coming out of her back.

"Why is she the only one with wings?" Minako asked.

Meghan just shrugged," Don't know. Now everybody else get in a circle around the three of us and hold hands."

"Okay you two ready?" Meghan asked Emily and Destiny after everybody else got situated.

"Yep!" They replies simultaneously as Emily pulled out a kunai and Destiny pulled out one of her fans.

"Okay. Everybody else pray your supper stays in your stomach." Meghan said as she pulled out one of her katanas and the three Hoshi Tenshi held their weapons in the middle.

A bright glow started at the tips of the weapons then moved out until it had covered everyone.

"Ow!!!" The senshi and ninjas said as they landed roughly on the ground.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun???" A voice said from above them

-End Chapter-

Harpygirl91- Well that's the end of that chapter! Updated this one before Christmas just three more stories to go!!!


	11. Konoha

Harpygirl91- (hiding behind brick wall) Warning this chapter contains a death. (turns to other Naruto characters that are hiding behind the wall) Okay the betting poll is open who's gonna die?

Sai- The Hag (Sakura)

Yamato- Hmm…Kakashi?

Harpygirl91- Kakashi is a defiant no! I'll tell you that!

Orochimaru- Minako.

Harpygirl91- What are you doing here anyway you weren't invited only current Akatsuki members and a few Konoha ninjas!! (Kicks Orochimaru out from behind wall)

Kisame- Naruto

Deidara- Gaara's gonna die!! I want Hotaru-chan, un(yeah)!!!!!!

Harpygirl91- o.O. Not going to happen, yet. But Deidara be nice and I'll write a Deidara/Hotaru story sometime in the future.

Sasori- one last bet, Hinata

Harpygirl91- Let's just see how this turns out.

Chapter 11: Konaha

"_Okay. Everybody else pray your supper stays in your stomach." Meghan said as she pulled out one of her katanas and the three Hoshi Tenshi held their weapons in the middle._

_A bright glow started at the tips of the weapons then moved out until it had covered everyone._

"_Ow!!!" The senshi and ninjas said as they landed roughly on the ground._

"_Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun???" A voice said from above them._

Sakura stared at the scene Gaara was on his back with Hotaru lying on top of him with her back on his chest, Minako was sitting on Sasuke and Naruto, Makoto had landed on the ground, Setsuna was in Kakashi's arms well because he was the only one that landed on his feet, and everyone else was in similar positions to the first three.

After everyone got up off of the ground questioning looks appeared on everybody's faces. "Well this is interesting isn't it?" Destiny popped off.

Meghan and Emily sweatdropped as Destiny went around with a pad and a pen and began to write everyone's names down. "What are you doing that for?" Meghan asked.

"So I can keep track of who's who." Destiny explained," There're too many people in this room to keep straight on my own."

"Why do I even try to understand her?" Meghan asked out loud.

"Because you have to fight in battles with her." Emily stated while giggling. Meghan simply sweatdropped and Destiny shook her head.

"Okay what's going on here?" Tsunade asked.

"In short apparently there is a war about to begin." Setsuna said," According to these three (motions to Meghan, Destiny, and Emily) the war is supposed to take place in this dimension."

"Actually it's already taking place." Meghan said," Well you know about the Akatsuki and the Oto village? Well they're about to attack Suna, Konaha, and the all other major ninja villages so they're at the top of the food chain."

"How do you know that?" Tsunade said.

"Let's just say I can see the future." Meghan said then randomly began humming the theme from The Twilight Zone.

The senshi sweatdropped and the ninjas exchanged confused looks. "Is she sane?" Sai asked.

"Some people have said I'm not but I say I am so I really don't care what they say. I'm actually just on a caffeine high right now, Mr. Belly Dancer." Meghan said giving Sai a nickname before he could give her one. (If you don't know who Sai is go to Wikipedia and type Naruto characters in the search and look for the name Sai and click on it and you get a pic of him and a profile)

"And we should trust you all why?" Tsunade asked staring at the Senshi, Hoshi Tenshi, and Mors warily," We can tell that those guys really are the real Gaara, Naruto, and so on but how can we know we can trust you?"

"We trust them." Naruto said," Come on Baa-chan give them a chance!!"

"Hmm. Well only after one of them does a test to prove that we can trust them." Tsunade said and pointed to Makoto," You there kiss Naruto."

"WHAT?!?!" Makoto exclaimed. It wasn't that she didn't like kissing Naruto, she actually enjoyed it, but she wasn't about to kiss him in front of all of these people," Not in front of all of you!!!"

"Do it or we won't trust you." Tsunade said evilly. Makoto glared at Tsunade and pulled Naruto's head down and kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Hey!!" Tsunade snapped.

"You never said where." Makoto said smiling.

"Fine, fine we just wanted to see if you would actually kiss him anyway." Tsunade said. Shizune shook her head at Tsunade's actions. Tsunade was acting more like a teenager than a 50 something year old Hokage.

"This isn't a time for test or fun." Setsuna said," A war really is coming and we need to prepare for it. Tsunade, you need to prepare Konoha for an invasion. I have a feeling Konoha is first in line to be destroyed in this war."

"We won't allow that." Tenten said.

"Then convince your hokage to alert all Konoha ninjas in the area and get all of the ones that are on missions back here." Haruka said," What's that village Gaara's from? Suna, right? We should send some people there too to alert them."

"Meghan-san, can you open a portal to Suna?" Hotaru asked.

Gaara nodded," Hotaru and I will go there to warn Suna and to help them prepare if Konoha needs help."

"We'll go to!" Makoto said grabbing Naruto, who grabbed Kakashi, and who grabbed Setsuna's arm," That way incase you two need help or anything."

"That's not a bad idea." Meghan said," Suna is less likely to be attacked due to the lack of places to hide. I mean around Konoha is all of these woods and stuff so the enemy can hide pretty well. While in Suna it's all sand. So less senshi will be needed to protect it. You six hold on and I'll get a portal going."

"Whoa. Okay this seems to be going pretty quickly! Don't we need more time to figure this out?" Sakura asked.

"We can wish for more time but we're probably not going to get it." Rei said as everyone turned to see an injured Konoha nin crawling into the room.

"Hokage-sama, the Otonin have attacked Konoha. We're badly out numbered." The nin said as Sakura dashed over to help him.

"GET BACK!!" Destiny shouted but it was too late. The nin undid his genjutsu, revealing him to be an Otonin, and stabbed Sakura through the heart with a kunai.

"Kuso!" Meghan snapped and drew a circle in the air with one of her katanas and turned to Gaara, Hotaru, Makoto, Naruto, Kakashi, and Setsuna," You six go now!! I can't keep this open for long!!! If Otonin are really attacking you need to get your buts to Suna!! Now go!!!!"

The six jumped through the circle just as a group of Otonin appeared in Tsunade's office. The fear was apparent on Makoto's and Hotaru's faces as they landed softly on a roof in Suna.

"They'll be okay." Gaara said pulling Hotaru into a hug.

(End Chapter 11)

Harpygirl91- YAY!! It's done!!!! (Does happy dance)

Sai- (talking to other Naruto characters) don't I get money now?

Harpygirl91- Oh yeah everyone pay Sai because he won the bet.

Sai- I also wanted to asked about what Meghan called me 'Mr. Belly Dancer'?

Harpygirl91- Hey I ain't the one going around wearing mid-drifts and showing my belly off to everyone around me.

Deidara- You're still going to write a Deidara/Hotaru fanfic, yeah?

Harpygirl91- Only if you don't continue to bug me about it.


	12. The war begins

Harpygirl91- I'M BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yay!! (glomps Toshiro) I'm so happy!! One of my new friends where I'm living now has been bugging me to update so this chapter is dedicated to my new friend Megan!!!!

Toshiro- (tries to pry me off of him) Get off of me!

Harpygirl91- NO!! You're too cute!!!

Yachiru- Harpy-chan likes Toshiro!!!

Harpygirl91- Yes I do now on with Sands and Shadows the long awaited CHAPTER 12!!!!!!!

Chapter 12: The Attack on Konoha

Emily threw several kunai at the otonin who had killed Sakura, severely injuring the nin of which was followed by a grief stricken and anger filled Rock Lee breaking his neck instantly killing the offending nin.

The konoha nin in the room, only the ones that didn't go to another dimension, immediately moved out and began to help defend their home. Hinata and Ino along with Shikamaru went to the academy to help get the students into hiding while the rest moved on the defensive and joined into the fight that was trying to push back the invading otonin. Sasuke, Haku, and Neji stayed behind and looked to the girls as if they knew what they should do.

"What are you looking at us for?!" Rei snapped after they all finished transforming into their respective scout uniforms.

"You three can help defend your home." Meghan said rolling her eyes," But stick close to your girlfriend. If you haven't sensed it yet Rei, a large amount of youma are headed this way. The inner senshi will be needed here in Konoha."

"We'll stay to help too." Emily stated, refereeing to herself and Emily, as she sensed something other than the youma and was well aware than Meghan had sensed it as well," You and Mors go do what you got to do."

"I'm going to go help out the guy with the bushy brows." Destiny said," He's so upset that he'll be an easy target for youma"

"Final form?" Meghan asked staring at the two other Hoshi Tenshi.

"It'll give us a definite advantage and if the fighting goes past sundown you won't lose your powers as easily." Emily said," Lets go!!"

The remaining ninja and senshi stared as each of the three girls were incased in a white light, none of them noticing that Mors had been encased in a similar light except his was black. When the light faded Emily was left standing in a dark yellow dress that reached mid-thigh with several two inch slits all around the skirt of the dress, on her feet was a simple pair of matching slippers, also a dark blue belt with numerous pouches on it was wrapped around her hips, protruding from her shoulders was a pair of white angel wings with a dark yellow accent on the wings. Even her physical appearance had changed, her red hair was now even darker and braided into numerous mm wide braids.

Destiny was wearing a midnight blue dress that reached her knees and had a slit up the middle that reached her waist, of which underneath was reveal that there was a pale white skirt, her feet were bare except for a anklet made of silver hearts, her arms were covered by fingerless white gloves. Her black hair had a even more noticeable sky blue highlights and was straight to it reached her shoulders which midnight blue angel wings sprouted out of.

Finally when the light surrounding Meghan faded she was left standing in a loose fitting white chiton that only reached her knees and like Destiny her feet were bare, a loose gold colored belt was wrapped around her waist of which her two katanas hug off of along with a black notebook. Meghan's hair no longer had it's blood red highlights and was completely straight along with being out of it's usual braid how ever unlike the other two her angel wings were pure white and, while the other two's wings stayed to their back, Meghan's wings were wrapped around her as it they were also a form of protection.

Also people noticed the change in Mors' appearance. He was wearing a pair of loose fitting black pants, a black trench coat that if he moved would look like it was floating behind him, around his bare abs white bandages were wrapped and tied to the waist of his pants was a claymore sword (his alternate weapon of choice). Even Mors had two black wings coming out of his back (there were cuts in his trench coat allowing his wing not to damage the coat)

"What do we really look that weird?" Destiny said looking down at her transformation, " Well I'm off to help bushy brows!! Ja!!"

"I'll go see who else needs help!" Emily following Destiny out of the room.

"Look no time to explain the change in our appearance. Just go kick some youma ass." Meghan said to the senshi and nin as she and Mors flew out of the window in the office and towards the Forest of Death.

Mors motioned for Meghan to remain silent as they reached the tower in the middle of the forest and they spotted two figures. One was a man with bright spiky red hair that was brushed back he also had several noticeable piercing including two bridge piercing, and studs in both earlobes.

The second person was a woman with blue hair and eyes, in her air she wore a paper flower. Both were dressed in identical long black cloaks decorated with red clouds.

Meghan froze as the woman transformed into several origami butterflies that all moved in Meghan's direction. Meghan quickly jumped into the air and flew until she was above the tree level, leaving Mors to deal with the mysterious red haired man.

Mors stared up at the sky as he heard a cry of pain that he immediately recognized as Meghan's before staring at his opponent. The two remained unmoving until Mors made the first move by unsheathing his claymore and charging at Pein.

(in Suna)

Gaara wrapped his sand around Hotaru in a protective barrier as Mistress 9 sent a purple blast at Hotaru and Deidara sent a small clay bird at her as well. On the other side of Suna Naruto and Makoto were facing off against Itachi and Kisame and in the middle of the desert Kakashi and Setsuna were trying to keep Sasori and Kaori from getting any closer to Suna. The three senshi were transformed into their eternal forms.

(flashback)

Meghan was sitting on her bed staring down at the black notebook that laid on her bed in the room that she, Destiny, and Emily shared at the orphanage where all three of them lived.

_In two months time a war will begin, not in this world but another. Warriors of good will fight warriors of evil. The light will fight with the darkness, death will fight with the sand, time will fly with the birds, earth will conquer a demon, love will melt the ice heart, two ices will combine to be stronger than ever, and fire with the all seeing eyes will heal scars of the past. _

_Darkness and the sand shall fall. Leaving the light and death to fight alone. _

"Darkness can refer to Mors or Hotaru. Does that mean one of them will die?" Meghan said as she reread the prediction that appeared in the book," Destiny, Mors, and Emily are at the park with the little kids so I can't ask them right now. And I've tried contacting Pluto but I haven't gotten through yet."

"It's not good to talk to yourself." Kini said from the doorway.

To that Meghan responded by sighing and falling backwards on her bed," My head hurts."

"Take a nap and think about it later." Kini said.

Meghan sighed and adjusted her position on the bed so her head was on her pillows.

**Meghan's dream**

Meghan was lying on the ground with a figure kneeling over her on her hands and knees. Meghan's eyes widened as she recognized the person kneeling above her as Mors. Mors' eyes were tightly closed as he tried to block out the pain.

"Mors!" Meghan exclaimed as he rolled over so he was lying on his back beside Meghan who had now moved up into a sitting position. She froze as his blood stained hand went up to cup her cheek as he opened his eyes.

"Meghan, aishetura (sp?)" Mors said as his eyes closed and Meghan immidiatly knew he was dead.

"Mors?" Meghan said gripping his hand that had been on her cheek," MORS!!"

**end dream**

"Mors!" Meghan yelled as she woke up in a cold sweat.

"Meghan! What's wrong?" Destiny asked worriedly as she dashed over to Meghan's side.

"I don't know." Meghan said holding her forehead.

(end flashback)

End Chapter 12

Harpygirl91- (happily) Well that's the end of the chapter

Toshiro- --;;; You just killed off a character in a vision

Harpygirl91- Or did I?? I'll update soon so you know what happens!!


	13. Chapter 13

Harpygirl91- Time for the 13th chapter!! (Does happy dance) so far this is my longest story and it's also my most popular!! YAY!!!

Chapter 13: The motivations behind war

**War, for whatever reason, is started and has always been a part of human history. Wars have been fought for land, for freedom, for food, out of anger, and sometimes for no reason at all. It is in our nature to fight for what we want, yes even our beliefs count as wants. We will risk the life of other to fulfill these wants; it is the selfishness of human nature, we are merely human and cannot fight these needs. **

(With Meghan and Konan, the female member of the akatsuki)

Meghan growled as Konan returned to normal after attacking Meghan in the form of thousands of origami butterflies. Blood dripped down Meghan's body from the several small cuts that now decorated it.

"Why are you akatsuki even here?!" Meghan snapped at Konan," This isn't your war!"

"We are here because it will show our power when after the battle between Oto and Konoha ends we will move in and destroy the remnants of both. We are doing this to also help our allies with their goals." Konan said, her face void of any emotions.

"So that's your motivation." Meghan stated, as she halfway understood the akatsuki's means for being present at the battle.

"What is yours?" Konan asked.

"To protect my home." Meghan said as she floated lightly in the air while Konan balanced on top of a tree," I want to protect it more than anything."

"Yet your home is not here." Konan observed.

"No but if this world falls so will mine." Meghan growled drawing her katana Tsuki (dawn)," Well enough talk let's get back to this fight."

Konan looked at her as the teenage girl charged at her with the shining katana in hand and created herself two large wings made of origami to dodge Meghan's attack.

(In Suna)

Hotaru quickly dodged another blast sent at her by Mistress 9 while trying to keep an eye on Gaara and Deidara who were fighting in the air, Deidara was on a giant clay bird and Gaara was using his sand to float in the air while commanding incredibly large amounts of sand.

"Is this all your eternal form can do?" Mistress 9 said mockingly.

"No." Hotaru said as Mistress 9 realized that she wasn't able to move.

"You little brat!!!" Mistress 9 shouted then turned to Deidara," I can't move! Help me out here or your Sasori-danna will never be back to normal!"

Deidara ground his teeth as he pulled out his secret weapon, he was hopping to save this for later but since Mistress 9 had completely destroyed Sasori's body except for his torso and head. Infusing the clay model with his chakra he made the foot tale statue grow up to at least 50 feet tall. Gaara froze as he realized what Deidara was going to do and before Deidara had the chance to infuse it with enough chakra to cause it to explode Gaara jumped down and forced his sand that to instead of protecting him, to protect Hotaru.

"GAARA-KUN!!!" Hotaru shouted as the sand surrounded her in a dome and began to pound against it as the explosion shook the small dome. Suddenly the sand began to fall softly to the ground and Hotaru saw Gaara on the ground, bleeding profusely. "Gaara-kun…" Hotaru said running to his side. As soon as she reached him she rolled him over onto his back.

"Daijobu." Gaara said as he sat up and began to cough up blood.

"Iie!" Hotaru said as tears welled up in her eyes," You protected me now its my turn to protect you. Please just rest."

"…" Gaara stared at Hotaru as she stood while a dark purple aura surrounded her.

(In Konoha)

"Watch out bushy brows!!" Destiny shouted as a youma attempted to attack Lee; however, before it could injure Konoha's green beast Destiny destroyed it," Dayamn why do the youma have to be attacking Konoha?!?!"

"Is that what those strange creatures are?" Lee asked in a dead voice.

"That's it!" Destiny shouted and slapped him across the face," Get it together!! How do you think that Sakura would feel if you just gave up?"

Lee stared at Destiny in shock as she glared down at him. It annoyed her that someone would give up so quickly in the middle of a war. The fact that he wasn't seeking revenge for Sakura's death was ticking her off even more.

"B-but…" Lee began as Destiny turned her back on him and began to fight off a youma.

"Well!!!" Destiny shouted at him," Are you going to help me kick ass, or are you going to die like a coward?"

Lee climbed to his feet and quickly kicked away a nearby oto-nin, breaking his neck. Destiny beamed at him and winked at him before destroying the youma she was currently fighting.

(end chapter 13)

Harpygirl91- AHH!! Don't kill me!! I know it's short but I got stuck right after that final part.

Sasuke- Where are the rest of us?

Harpygirl91- That's where I got stuck. I didn't know whose fight to write about so I'm allowing my reviewers to decide!!! So VOTE !!!!


	14. Past

Harpygirl91- I'm going to collapse if I don't take a break from my homework and write some on my fanfictions. This chapter will just show the beginnings for the other fights.

Chapter 14: Past Monsters

Minako frowned as she spotted Sasuke moving away from the battle. "Where are you going?" She shouted angrily as she wrapped her whip around Sasuke's ankle.

"He's here." Sasuke replied angrily as he began to unwind the whip.

"Who's he?" Minako demanded.

"My brother." Sasuke practically growled.

"You have a brother?" Minako asked," Why haven't you told me about him before?"

"He killed my entire clan except for me." Was all Sasuke offered as an explanation as he stared at her.

"Oh." Minako replied simply," I guess this is something you have to do on your own then?"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

"Good luck." Minako whispered before kissing him lightly on the lips," I'll make sure that no one tries to interfere with your fight, not even me."

"Thank you." Sasuke smiled thankfully and kissed her back," Take care."

"Whatever! Now get lost!" Minako shouted and pushed him back in the direction he had been going before freezing as a katana appeared through her stomach," Wha?"

"MINAKO!" Sasuke shouted as she collapsed.

"You still lacked hatred." Itachi stated as he pulled the katana from Minako," Now your eyes are perfect."

Sasuke stared down at Minako then looked up to glare at Itachi," Prepare to die, Itachi."

(With Naruto and Makoto)

"I hope Gaara and Hotaru are going okay." Makoto whispered as she stared back at the battle. There had recently been an explosion near where Hotaru and Gaara were. Makoto, Naruto, Setsuna, and Kakashi had decided to head out toward the desert to slow any advances by the Akatsuki.

"They're fine." Naruto comforted while smiling," They're both freakishly powerful. Actually, I'm not sure about Hotaru, I've never seen her fight. But, I bet she's kicking butt!"

Makoto smiled weakly at him before turning her head to look at Setsuna and Kakashi. Both senshi were in their eternal forms and flying beside the two ninja. Setsuna and Kakashi seemed to be talking about something.

"What is that?" Setsuna asked as she noticed something that looked like a round object flanked by two people nearing.

"Akatsuki." Kakashi stated simply," Let's split up. Take on whoever follows."

"Good with me!" Naruto grinned before pausing and grabbing Makoto's hand," Let's head that way."

"That's just a random direction." Makoto sweatdropped.

"I know!" Naruto grinned, earning him a smack on the head," But look! That's the direction of the forest! We could lose them in there!"

"That may work." Makoto agreed before offering Naruto her hands," I'll give you a lift."

"Sweet!" Naruto replied before Makoto took flight," Just don't drop me okay?"

"Sure thing." Makoto replied.

"Looks like the two that were in the back are following them." Kakashi observed," Looks like we'll have to fight the weird one."

"It looks like a puppet." Setsuna observed before grabbing Kakashi and pulling him out of the way of the puppet's tail.

"You dodged well." The puppet replied," You both will be wonderful editions to my collection."

(Ami and Haku)

"Blue warrior!" A Konoha nin shouted as he spotted Ami. Ami was helping the medic nins by destroying any youma or Otonin that tried to stop them from healing the injured.

Ami blushed before correcting him," Call me Sailor Mercury."

"Very well Mercury-san. I spotted one of your companions being stabbed by Itachi Uchiha, I was afraid to move her because she has a sever stomach injury."

Ami froze before demanding where the fallen senshi was and heading there immediately. Haku spotted Ami and followed after her when he noticed something moving in the shadows.

"Venus!" Mercury shouted as she approached her friend," Where is Sasuke-san?"

"He's fighting his brother." Minako replied weakly," Think you can help me out?"

"Yeah." Mercury nodded as she pulled bandages and a stitch kit out of the supplies bag one of the medic nins had given her. "It might hurt."

"I'll hold her hand." Haku offered as he appeared beside Ami. He gently took Minako's hand as Ami began to clean the wound. Minako gasped loudly as the alcohol burned her skin and Ami began to stitch the wound as quickly as possible.

(Rei and Neji)

"Shesh don't they ever let up!" Rei gripped as she set numerous Otonin on fire.

"It is their mission." Neji replied before freezing as two people in Akatsuki cloaks appeared.

"Get out of our f-ing way." One of them stated as he pulled out a sickle with three blades and cut down a large number of the Otonin," Stupid f-ing temes."

"Remember not to kill the female." The cussing male's companion reminded. The first male had silver hair and lavender colored eyes. The second one's face was hidden behind a cloth mask.

"So I can kill the f-ing pansy?" The silver haired man asked.

"I do not care. Leader-sama only wants the female." The masked man replied.

"What for?" Neji demanded as he moved between Rei and the two males.

"How the f-ing h&ll should I know?" The silver hair man replied," Just get out of my way!"

(Haruka and Michiru)

"What are these things?" Haruka asked loudly as she stared at the five people she and Michiru were fighting. The only similarity between the five was their bright red hair and multiple piercings.

"I don't know." Michiru replied as she leaned against the remnants of a building.

"Where is the Akashinju?" One of them asked.

"We don't know." Haruka replied.

"Not good." The female one replied.

"Is she fighting Pain?" They asked each other.

"Pain?" Haruka whispered as she tried to move, only to be hit by one of the five.

"You should know what pain is." One of them stated before kicking Haruka and sending the wind senshi flying into a building before repeating the action with Michiru.

"What do you want with Akashinju?" A female voice asked as she landed gently on the ground. She had pale white skin, pin straight black hair, and was wearing a black robe that reached her feet," If you are so eager to fight her, I will send you directly to her."

The five Pains looked at her curiously before they felt a vertigo sensation.

"What did you do that for?" Destiny shouted as she appeared by the woman," If anyone is not supposed to be here it's you!"

"That's true." Emily commented," Besides what was the point of summoning us here? Why can't we help the ninja out?"

"These worlds were not supposed to exist separate." The woman replied simply.

"What do you mean by that, Shinju?" Destiny demanded.

"You'll find out when Meghan reaches her potential." The now revealed Shinju replied," She will finally overcome her weakness."

"Why are you helping her out now?" Destiny shouted," If anyone is to blame for her weakness it is you! You were the one who cursed her! And instead of training her when her powers awakened, like you did Emily and I, you left her to learn on her own! You have always left her alone when she needed your help the most!"

(End Chapter)

Harpygirl91- Things just keep getting weirder and weirder. I want to thank everyone so much for their support of this story. You guys and gals have no idea how excited I was when I looked at the total number of reviews and saw that I had reached one-hundred for the first time. THANK YOU!


End file.
